1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, a display device which includes an image signal processing unit capable of outputting a high-speed image signal with the aid of an image interpolation unit outputting a low-speed image signal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, techniques have been developed for improving the display quality of a display device by inserting interpolated frames among original frames. The interpolated frames are obtained by compensating for the motion of an object. In these techniques, if image information regarding 60 original frames is given, for example, image information regarding sixty interpolated frames may be additionally provided, thereby providing an image having a total of 120 frames.
In order to realize the above-mentioned interpolation techniques, display devices may include an image interpolation module which outputs an image signal including a number of interpolated frames.
The greater the number of interpolated frames inserted among original frames, the higher the device's display quality. In order to insert many interpolated frames among original frames, an image interpolation module capable of outputting a high-speed image signal may be required. However, it may be costly and time-consuming to develop an image interpolation module capable of outputting a high-speed image signal.